Interviewing Calcifer - Oneshot
by Midnight1993
Summary: Naida Shadowfax is the host of Demon TV and today she gets to have the infamous fire demon himself, Calcifer, on her show. Sorry this is my first fanfic, so I'm no good at summaries.


Interviewing _Calcifer_

**Naida**: Welcome to Demon TV, I am your hostess, Naida Shadowfax. Today we have a special treat for you all. We have a guest here all the way from that land of _Ingary!_ I'm sure you are all wondering who it is. Some of you may believe it is none other than Howl Pendragon or even Sophie Hatter. But, unfortunately, we were unable to get them in, since they on their honeymoon. So, we have the next best thing. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our guest, _CALCIFER, the Fire Demon_!

_Calcifer walks in waving to the audience and shakes hands with Naida. Then sits down in the available chair._

**Calcifer: **Hello, I see no one has any nasty spells or curses on them.

_He laughs along with the audience and the hostess._

**Naida:** Well Calcifer, tell me, how is the rest of the family?

**Calcifer: **Well, as you already know, Sophie and Howl are married. They are traveling to London for their honeymoon.

**Naida: **And what about Markl and the Witch of the Wastes?

**Calcifer:** Well first of all, we call the Witch of the Wastes Granny now. Mainly because she is so old.

_He looks frightened for a moment. _

**Calcifer:** Let's just hope she didn't hear that. I hate to think what she will do to me when I return home.

_A shiver of fear runs down his spine as he grimaced. _

**Calcifer:** Anyways, Markl still lives with us as well. He is almost 13 years old by now. And he is doing well as Howl's apprentice. He might even surpass him one day.

**Naida: **How wonderful! It sounds like everyone is doing well.

_Calcifer nods, while sitting back in his chair._

**Calcifer:** Indeed they are, although it seems as though Howl and Sophie are at odds with each other at times.

_Calcifer chuckles under his breath as he says this._

**Naida: **And why is that?

_Naida gains a worried look upon her face along with most of the audience. While Calcifer laughs loudly._

**Calcifer:** Calm yourselves, you all act like they about to get a divorce. Which will never happen by the way. NO, they are at odds because Sophie wants to have children, lots of children.

**Naida:** And Howl does not?

_Calcifer shakes his head and chuckles._

**Calcifer:** No, he does but he doesn't want as much as Sophie. He would like to have a couple, while Sophie wishes to have at least eight children.

**Naida: **Goodness! That is a lot of children! How is she possibly thinking to handle them all?

_Calcifer laughs with some of the audience members._

**Calcifer: **Howl had said something very similar. I swear I thought he was going to faint when Sophie told him. Instead he turned as pale as a ghost, if not paler.

_The audience laughs and Naida giggles._

**Naida: **Well, I can't say I blame him. That's quite a bit to handle at once. Have they come to a compromise at all?

**Calcifer:** Not from what I understand. So far everyone in the house, other than Howl and Sophie, are in the agreement to let them figure it out on their own. No one wants to take sides.

**Naida: **I see, well how about you Calcifer?

_He tilts his head to the side with a confused look on his face._

**Calcifer:** What about me?

**Naida: **Well what have you been up to since the completion of the movie. I'm sure something interesting happened since that time.

**Calcifer: **Oh well, um…

_Calcifer scratches the back of his neck with a slight blush growing on his face._

**Calcifer: **Honestly, nothing has changed much since then except me being able to come and go as I please.

_Naida looks shocked while some of the members of the audience gasp._

**Naida: **You mean that nothing has changed for you since the movie?

**Calcifer: **Nope, nothing new has happened, but I tell you what, I will keep you updated if something does happen.

_He smiles a demonic smile and chuckles. Naida blushes profusely. Then she clears her throat._

**Naida: **Well looks like we are out of time. Sorry folks, but that concludes our program for the day. But before we go, lets give a round of applause and cheers to Calcifer for taking time out of his day to join us here. See you next time on Demon TV.

_The audience cheers and claps as Calcifer stands and bows to the audience and cameras. And the cameras go black._


End file.
